vanilla, with a slight hint of strawberries
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: The scent was killing him, driving him mad with longing. He needed it, and he needed it now. He remembered it so well...vanilla, with a slight hint of strawberries.


**This has been complete since around the end of January, but I've been too scared to post it, hehe. Tell me what you think, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: JRK owns everything. I bet she even has a pair of Scabior's plaid pants somewhere...**

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about it; that scent of perfume from the woods earlier was killing him. It was vanilla, he knew, with a slight hint of strawberries.

It had been weeks since he had had that first sniff. It wasn't the smell that haunted him, not really. Rather, it was the promise of what the feminine scent meant.

Merlin, it had been at least a year since his last intimate encounter with a woman. The scent in the woods meant there was a woman nearby, with vanilla-scented perfume that boasted a small hint of strawberries. Kind of like ice cream. But it was the dangerous, addicting kind of ice cream. Like drugs that wouldn't leave his thoughts.

The smell drove him wild with longing. If he could just find that woman, follow the scent into her bed and smell her all over…

"Hey, boss!" came Jayden Abaster's voice, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Damn it, Abaster! I thought I bloody well told you not to shout when we're in the woods? If we had a target, they'd have heard us by now!" he hissed.

He saw the novice snatcher flinch a bit before standing straight and looking directly at him. He could see the boy's hand twitch slightly.

"Fenrir told me to call you. We're moving out."

He dismissed him with a wave of his hand. As Abaster walked away, he turned around and gave a frustrated sigh. He should've detected Abaster coming up behind him, but he had been too distracted. There have been way too many times lately when he hadn't been paying attention.

And all because of that stupid scent. That small whiff he'd gotten of vanilla. And strawberries.

_Well, bloody hell_, he thought. He had to get the scent out of his system somehow. It made him wild with longing and lust for its owner, regardless of whoever the girl might be. He pitied the owner of the scent; he knew that he wouldn't stop until he found her.

He shook the thought out of his head and gave out a low growl. Something had to be done about his problem.

He walked back to camp and was met with Greyback's glare.

"You're late," Greyback said gruffly. The man just shrugged.

"Let's just get this over with." He took out his wand and placed a connection spell around them so that the group of snatchers would be able to apparate together without touching.

He felt a familiar tugging in his stomach, and suddenly he was in a new clearing. If he wasn't aware that they were Apparating, he might not have noticed the change in their surroundings.

"So, last week there was a sighting of Potter in a nearby town," Greyback droned on, but he was barely listening. There was something off about the forest, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Quietly leaving the circle of snatchers, he walked deeper into the woods, the feeling growing at the pit of his stomach. He sniffed the air. There was something wrong with it, something that didn't belong. Mingling with the scent of the trees and the mud, he detected…

Vanilla. With just the slightest imaginable hint of strawberries. His face took on a wolfish grin, something he picked up from Greyback during their time together.

The scent was getting stronger, and he broke into a run. The smell was entering his system, messing with his mind and awakening his senses. Merlin, he needed it now. He had no idea what he needed, but he could feel it slowly devouring him, overpowering his thoughts and taking over; this need for what he could not have.

He knew he was a goner. The smell was so fucking strong, there was no way he could forget it now. Not when he was so close to finding its source. This was shaping up to be his favorite hunt yet. The elusive prey, the obsessive predator, the promise of vanilla and strawberries…

Then he stopped. In front of him, tied to a sturdy tree was a scarf. A pink one. He took the three remaining steps to the trunk and brought the ends of the scarf to his nose.

Vanilla, stronger this time. And blast it, he could smell more than just a fucking hint of strawberries.

He hadn't expected a scarf, of course. He had no idea what he expected, really. Perhaps the girl, vulnerable enough to snatch away easily. Or maybe an entire camp, which would pose much more of a challenge. He liked challenges. But he was definitely not expecting to find the scarf.

He untied it quickly, then caressed it against his cheek. The scent was killing him, slowly but surely. He knew he wouldn't stop until he found the scarf's owner, then maybe have a little fun as well before turning her in. There had to be a reason she was on the run, after all. But not before he had his way with her; make her pay for haunting his thoughts day in and day out with her scent.

And oh dear Merlin, what a scent! It would be his own personal drug. To be honest, he suspected it already was. He took another long whiff of it, savoring the scent, imagining the feel of soft skin underneath his fingertips.

He looked up at the night sky, where the stars were twinkling at him tauntingly, almost as if challenging him to find the source of the ever-elusive scent.

He let out a howl of delight, another thing he picked up from Greyback. The wind picked up, and the scent reached him again. Fucking vanilla with a fucking hint of fucking strawberries. He smirked.

_Well, beautiful,_ Scabior thought, knotting the scarf around his neck. _L__ooks like I'm coming for you. Let the hunt begin._

* * *

**I'm dedicating this oneshot to a good friend of mine, Ashley. Sorry if it's not that good, but I hope you like it, twinny!**

**Read and review please!**


End file.
